In the field of elevators, within a building elevator cars can service a designated zone or group of floors with each floor having a corresponding landing. Furthermore, within a building there can be multiple zones. For example, a building could have thirty floors and six elevators. A first zone could be defined as floors 1 through 15 and a second zone could be defined as floors 1 and 16-30. Of the six elevators, three could be designated to service the first zone and the other three could be designated to service the second zone. It can be desirable to have flexibility in assigning and dispatching elevator cars to landings within a building to improve efficiency and reduce elevator wait times for passengers. While there may be devices and methods that control elevator dispatching, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.